narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Team 8
Naruto chapter 35, page 7 |affiliations=Konohagakure |leaders=Kurenai Yūhi, Kakashi Hatake~Temporarily |manga debut=34 |anime debut=3 |shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire |ova debut=Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |status=Active }} Team Kurenai, also known as Team 8, is a ninja team led by Kurenai Yūhi. Its members are Kiba Inuzuka, his ninken Akamaru, Hinata Hyūga, and Shino Aburame. The team specialises in tracking and locating through the use of the Hyūga clan's Byakugan, the Aburame clan's bugs, and the Inuzuka clan's dogs as well as Kiba's own heightened sense of smell. When Kurenai became pregnant in Part II, Kakashi Hatake took over as the squad leader on some of their missions. Along with the other members of the Konoha 11, Team 8 had decided to kill Sasuke Uchiha in order to stop him from sinking any lower as a missing-nin, but were persuaded by Naruto Uzumaki that he alone will take care of it. Known Missions ;Search for the Bikōchū (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Failure In the anime, after seeing Naruto depressed, Team 8 requested Tsunade to help locate the bikōchū insect to help track down Sasuke, but Kurenai was not part of the team due to her still being in the hospital. The team, along with Naruto, managed to find the beetle's egg, but encountered the Kamizuru clan, who were also after it. Though Team 8 and Naruto managed to prevail, Naruto accidentally farted when the beetle hatched, which led it to memorise his scent instead of Sasuke's, leading the mission to be a failure. ;Capture Gosunkugi (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Failure In the anime, when Gosunkugi, a notorious thief, has reached Konoha, Tsunade sent Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto to deal with him. However, as it was a bounty hunter by the name of Sazanami who eventually caught Gosunkugi, this mission was considered to be a failure on the three ninja's behalf, despite them helping the capture. ;Hidden Treasure Retrieval (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Success In the anime, when Tsunade noticed that Kiba, Hinata, and Naruto had failed several times lately, she gave them one more chance to prove themselves worthy enough to not be sent back to the Academy: to retrieve a hidden treasure. They encountered the Kedōin clan, who disguised themselves as the three genins in order to infiltrate and destroy Konoha. The three eventually defeated the impostors, but it was revealed that Tsunade hired them to test how they could handle the situation. ;Locate Orochimaru's Base (Anime only) * Rank: Unknown * Status: Partially Successful In the anime in Part II, Team Kurenai was teamed up with Kakashi Hatake to locate one of Orochimaru's base, only to discover it to be already abandoned. ;Hunt for Itachi and Sasuke * Rank: Unknown * Status: Failure In Part II, Team Kurenai has been assigned as part of the Eight Man Squad along with Team Kakashi, in order to track down Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. However, they were stalled by Tobi, and ultimately failed to bring Sasuke back before he and Itachi's corpse were taken away. References